Amor de madre
by Samanta Black
Summary: Lily ruega para que su hijo vea el final de la guerra. Tonks lucha para que el suyo ni siquiera llegue a conocerla. Porque ambas son madres que aman a sus hijos por sobre todas las cosas y darían su vida por ellos sin pensarlo dos veces. "Este fic participa del reto "En tiempos de guerra" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres"
1. I: Lily

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan es de JKR. La imagen de portada tampoco me pertenece.

_"Este fic participa del reto "En tiempos de guerra" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres"_

* * *

**I. **

**Lily**

_por Samanta Black._

Lily acaricia su abultado vientre con melancolía mientras sus ojos esmeraldas se niegan a apartarse de la ventana. James ha salido a una misión para la Orden y sabe que cuando regrese, ella quiere ser la primera en verlo a través del enorme ventanal de su habitación.

El verano está próximo a iniciar, pero contrario al alegre aire primaveral que se respiraba en su época en Hogwarts, Lily no puede evitar sentir una opresión en el pecho con tan solo pensar en la posibilidad de que podrían no _sobrevivir _a otra estación, todo a causa de la guerra. Una guerra contra personas como ella, hijos de muggles, y su amado esposo James, los traidores de la sangre. Una guerra que día a día, noche a noche, cobra más vidas inocentes de lo que puede soportar saber.

Pero lo que más le angustia a Lily es saber que su hijo, su futuro hijo, aquel pequeño fruto de amor que crece en su vientre hace ya siete meses, tendrá que nacer en esa época de horror. En una época en la que la risa se ve como una extraña enfermedad y las lágrimas como una común compañía. Una época en la que un embarazo es motivo de preocupación y una muerte casi de alivio.

Es por eso que Lily, mientras siente las patadas del pequeño Harry contra su vientre, ruega a Merlín, Morgana, los dioses o quien fuera, que su hijo pueda vivir lo suficiente como para ver el fin de la guerra. Ruega para que su hijo pueda conocer aquel Mundo Mágico que ella había descubierto a sus once años, en donde esa secreta sociedad, oculta a los ojos de los demás, era un mundo de posibilidades, en donde nada parecía inalcanzable. Ruega para que su niño, sus niños, porque a pesar de sus veintiún años James sigue pareciendo uno, lleguen a apreciar el sol que ella sabe que surgirá después de esa tormenta.

Y a pesar de estar confinada en su casa a causa de su estado, Lily está dispuesta a hacer lo que sea necesario para que su hijo y su esposo vivan la vida de paz que se merecen, aunque tenga que dar la suya a cambio. Pero no le importa hacerlo, porque los ama, los ama a ambos más que nada en el mundo, y sabe que, para ella, si hay algo por lo que vale la pena morir es por su James y su pequeño Harry.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


	2. II: Tonks

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan es de JKR.

_"Este fic participa del reto "En tiempos de guerra" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres"_

* * *

**II.**

**Tonks**

_por Samanta Black._

Tonks mira con una sonrisa como Teddy duerme apaciblemente. Acaricia sus cabellos, que en ese momento son turquesas, y no puede evitar que su sonrisa se ensanche un poco más. Al menos, hasta que un _patronus_ en forma de lince aparece frente a ella y, con la voz de Kingsley Shacklebolt, le dice:

—Batalla en Hogwarts. Esta noche. Necesitamos apoyo.

Como si Teddy pudiera comprender lo que esas palabras significan, se despierta sobresaltado y empieza a llorar, logrando que Tonks reaccione ante el mensaje.

—¡Remus! —llama la metamorfomaga, mientras intenta calmar a su niño.

—Lo sé, también me ha llegado uno —dice Remus, entrando al cuarto del pequeño Teddy, sin dejarle lugar a su esposa de informarle lo sucedido.

—¿Qué haremos? —pregunta Tonks entre asustada y preocupada, paseando sus ojos grises de su esposo a su hijo. Remus suspira pesadamente, como buscando las palabras correctas para informarle de su decisión, antes de decir:

—Tengo que ir, Dora. Harry y los demás me necesitan —Tonks está a punto de replicar, pero Remus le impide hablar— Y tú tienes que quedarte aquí, porque Teddy y tu madre son los que te necesitan ahora.

Ante sus palabras, Tonks quiere llorar tal y como Teddy lo está haciendo, y remusgar que ella va a acompañarlo le guste o no, pero sabe que Remus tiene algo de razón: no puede abandonar a Teddy, no en ese momento.

Es por eso que deja que Remus la bese y alborote los diminutos cabellos de Teddy, antes de desaparecer rumbo a Hogwarts, no sin dedicarle una última sonrisa de aliento.

Pero los minutos pasan, y aunque Teddy finalmente se calma y vuelve a dormir, Tonks no es capaz de controlar sus nervios como su hijo lo hace. Sabe que tiene que quedarse en casa para protegerlo, porque si algo le sucediera a Remus ella se convertiría prácticamente en la única familia del pequeño, pero es justamente eso lo que le impide quedarse quieta en ese lugar. Porque Tonks sabe que ella ha nacido para luchar, no para que otros luchen por ella, y que Remus también la necesita. Y porque también sabe que la mejor forma de proteger a su hijo es luchar por un mundo mejor, un mundo de paz en donde Teddy pueda crecer como el niño alegre y travieso que Tonks está segura que va a ser. Necesita luchar porque no puede ni siquiera concebir la idea de que Teddy, su pequeño y dulce Teddy, conozca el significado de una guerra.

—Mamá ¿podrías cuidar a Teddy? —le pregunta Tonks a su madre, mientras se prepara para seguir a Remus. Andrómeda asiente en silencio, sabiendo que no tiene caso pedirle a su hija que se quede en casa, como tantas veces lo ha hecho sin resultado alguno. Esta solo le sonríe, sabiendo exactamente en lo que su madre está pensando, antes de mirar al bebe que sostiene entre sus brazos:

—Todo va a estar bien, Teddy ¿sí? Nunca olvides que mamá y papá te quieren, te quieren a más que nada en el mundo.

Y con una última mirada a su madre y a su niño, Tonks desaparece rumbo a Hogwarts, dispuesta a luchar hasta su último aliento por amor a su esposo y a su hijo.

* * *

_La segunda viñeta, esta vez desde la perspectiva de Tonks. La relación entre ambas viñetas es, obviamente, el amor y los pensamientos de una madre primeriza en tiempos de guerra. Disfruté mucho escribiendo este par de viñetas y espero que ustedes hayan disfrutado leyéndolas._

_¿Me merezco algún review?_

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_Sam._


End file.
